Karst landforms are a type of landforms formed by dissolution, washout, subsurface erosion, collapse and the like of soluble rocks (carbonate, gypsum, rock salt, etc.) with water. The karst landforms are widely distributed around the world, China is the country with the largest karst area in the world, and the karst area in the southwest is as high as one third of the total area. Many cracks, pipelines and cavities are distributed in the rock masses of the karst landform zones. When underground works such as tunnels and foundation pits are constructed, the seepage failure is very likely to induce large-scale and sudden water inrush and mud flooding disasters, resulting in such problems such as personal casualties, construction delays, mechanical equipment damage and investment cost increase. Global scholars have carried out a series of researches on the simulation of a karst seepage process in respect of theoretical analysis, model tests, numerical simulations, etc., but at present, there is no experiment system for comprehensively monitoring the seepage failure of filling-type karst in different output states, and the conventional tests are not timely or accurate enough in monitoring the indicators of the whole process of seepage failure. Therefore, it is necessary to develop an experimental system and method for whole-process simulation of seepage failure in filling-type karst media.